


Better Than This

by I_Am_The_Circle



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alfheim, Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Supportive Blitzen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Circle/pseuds/I_Am_The_Circle
Summary: Hearth had given Blitz some of the details about his childhood, but not all of them. Nothing could have prepared him for this room, the dark lights that were obviously not healthy for Hearthstone, the menu of gains and losses that seemed stacked disproportionately towards losses, the skinned pelt of the beast that killed Andiron in the middle of the room like a conversation piece.//Hearth & Blitz visit Alfheim on a mission for Mimir and have to stay in Hearth's old room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Queenofthebuckets on tumblr requested "BlitzStone 72. “You deserve so much better.” pretty please" 
> 
> Here ya go. Enjoy!!

The lights in Hearthstone's room were as dark as he remembered- not made for keeping an elf healthy but rather to keep them weak. He'd gotten some sunlight on the way here, but now that he was in the dim room, both the lack of light and the painful memories of this place were wasting no time sapping his energy. He remembered spending hours, days even, completely alone in the dimness. But he wasn't alone now, and where the dim artificial light was draining Hearthstone, he could tell that Blitzen was relieved. Having spent most of the day covered in his anti-sun gear, the svartalf now took off his netted helmet and looked around in solemn awe.

Turning to face his companion, Blitzen looked grim.

 _You grew up in here? With this?_ Here he gestured to the blue-furred pelt on the floor upon which Hearthstone's still unpaid wergild sat. Hearth nodded in response, then pointed at the chalkboard upon the walls.

 _Had to pay,_ he signed. _Earn the money, cover the pelt._

Blitzen looked like he was having trouble breathing, gaping at the room around him and then back at Hearth as if he couldn't believe he'd survived this. Hearth had given Blitz some of the details about his childhood, but not all of them. Nothing could have prepared him for this room, the dark lights that were obviously not healthy for Hearthstone, the menu of gains and losses that seemed stacked disproportionately towards losses, the skinned pelt of the beast that killed Andiron in the middle of the room like a conversation piece. Blitz was horrified, imagining Hearth living here as a child, hating himself, blaming himself- Now that he'd seen this place, Blitz wished he'd decked Alderman when he first met him downstairs, before he had the chance to hurt Hearth anymore by putting them in this awful room. But there was no point in getting angry, Blitz reminded himself. His main concern here was Hearth.

 _How are you doing?_ He asked. Hearthstone shrugged.

 _Okay,_ he responded. _Nothing new._

Blitzen's firsts clenched involuntarily, and he had to force himself to relax. He could tell Hearth wasn't "okay" by the tiredness in his eyes and the way he seemed hunched in upon himself, as if he were trying to make himself as small as possible. Blitzen recognized this from when he'd first found Hearthstone. They'd spent a lot of time getting to the point where Hearth was comfortable taking up his own space, and Blitz cursed the Capo for making them come back here.

Hearth stood by the bed, still as a statue and looking off into space, gaze focused on the distinct lines of his mother's handwriting on the wall. Blitz was a few feet away, watching his best friend, unsure of how to help. Stepping closer, he waved a hand slightly to get Hearthstone's attention. When Hearth turned to look at him, Blitz slowly reached up and wrapped his arms around the elf's skinny frame. The height difference made it somewhat awkward, but when Blitz felt Hearth cling tightly to him, it was worth it. They stayed that way for a while, Hearth's head tucked into Blitzen's shoulder. Trying to ignore the way Hearth was shaking slightly, Blitz eventually pulled back, taking his hands off of Hearth's back to sign to him.

_You deserve so much better than this._

Blitzen's hands trembled as he signed. Hearthstone was watching him intently, gray eyes threatening to overflow. When he pulled Blitz back into another hug, Blitz didn't comment on the dampness of his shoulder, not even to complain about the fabric. Some things were more important than fashion.

When they separated again, it was so Hearth could free one hand and sign _I love you_ gratefully. Blitz, giving a hiccuping laugh that might be a sob, signed it back with a soft smile and then pressed a kiss onto Hearth's cheek.

_You need some sleep, buddy. Let's go to bed. And when we're done with this mission? Let's never come back here._

The smile on Hearth's face, still greenish from crying, was near-blinding to Blitzen.

 _Never again,_ he answered before following Blitz to the tiny bed on the floor and letting himself relax into Blitzen's embrace. Tomorrow they would finish this mission. After that, they could kiss this world goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea what they're doing in Alfheim. Don't question me.
> 
> As always, contact your Local Blitzstone Dealer at girl-of-ink.tumblr.com


End file.
